70 Tage, 70 Nächte
by Huntershivers
Summary: Atemu x Bakura, so eigen das Pairing ist, so kritisch war meine Arbeit daran. Euch erwartet ein Trip ins alte Ägypten und ein Plot der sich an die Serie anreihen könnte. Aufgrund des Spannungsbogens erspare ich euch ne Inhaltsangabe.


Autorin: Bin wohl ich /am Kopf kratz/ Shivers

Disclaimer: Originalcharaktere gehören alle Takahashi, Kazuki, einzig und allein die Idee is mir

Warnings: öhm... Es ist Shonen Ai... und es ist ein Tick Gewalt dabei... aber meiner Meinung nach nicht bedenklich Oo

Anmerkung: Dickes, fettes Dankeschön an meine Betas hazard und Polarstern

* * *

70 Tage, 70 Nächte

Staub wirbelte vom Boden herauf und ließ die eher schmale Gasse zwischen den vielen aneinander gereihten Lehmhäusern in einem regelrechten Nebel aus unzähligen, knochentrocknen Sandpartikeln verschwinden. Selbst mit höchsten Anstrengungen sah man seine entgegenkommenden Mitmenschen erst wenige Meter vor sich und das Atmen war nahezu eine Qual, weshalb sich alle Geschäftigen so gut es eben ging vermummt hatten.

Doch das alles scherte die Gestalt nicht im geringsten, die reglos an eines der Gebäude gelehnt dastand. Er kannte die Straßen wie seine Westentasche und wenn man einem normalen Tagewerk nachging, hielt man sich sowieso eher selten in diesen Gassen auf, denn dies war der Basar im Armenviertel und ein Ort, den keiner freiwillig betrat, außer er lebte hier oder hatte hier Arbeit zu verrichten.

Bakura selbst hatte seine „Arbeit" bereits hinter sich gebracht, doch er war vorsichtig. Natürlich war diese Gegend auch dafür bekannt, das dort eher „ungewöhnliche" Schmuckstücke getauscht wurden und es hätte an abgrundtiefe Dummheit gegrenzt, von hier aus sofort mit der ertauschten Handelsware weiterzuziehen. Zwar knurrte ihm der Magen mittlerweile seit Stunden, doch würde er bei seinem „Tagewerk" von den Soldaten erwischt, würde dieser dazu nie mehr Gelegenheit haben! Und seit der Pharao gestorben war, gab es dreimal so viele Soldaten, die in der Stadt und auch in jeder Ecke der Grabstätten patrouillierten, um sicher zu gehen, daß nicht mal das Haar eines Grabräubers die heiligen Ruhestätten der toten Herrscher betrat.

Nicht daß auch nur i_einer/i_ seines „Berufsstandes" so dumm gewesen wäre, sich jetzt Eintritt in diese Räumlichkeiten zu verschaffen. Damit wurde gewartet, bis der neue Pharao auf dem Thron saß und die Trauerzeit abgelaufen war. Aber 70 Tage konnten verdammt langsam vergehen und dann war der Wirbel noch lange nicht vorbei, denn es folgten die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten der Krönung, in deren Zeit fast noch mehr Gefolge des Herrschers die Straßen unsicher machten.

Was ihn zu dem Grund zurückbrachte, aus dem er hier überhaupt herumgeisterte in dieser götterverlassenen, trockenen Ecke. Wobei... Ra mochte seine Augen überall haben, auch wenn der Sanddunst seine sichtbare Gestalt verschwimmen ließ.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck an seinem Umhang ließ den Dieb und Grabräuber in Alarmbereitschaft gehen und gezielt nach dem Arm greifen, der ihn soeben etwas ZU auffällig gestreift hatte. Auch unter seinesgleichen gab es in diesen schweren Tagen keine Ehre mehr. Um den quälenden Hunger zu besiegen, musste man skrupellos sein.

Doch wie es aussah, hatte Bakura überreagiert, denn was da nun auf halb Acht am gepackten Arm hing, sah ihn völlig verweint und verschreckt aus von Trauer umnebelten, jungen Augen an. Etwas überrumpelt und überrascht hielt er den Jungen weiter fest und starrte einfach nur zurück, bis ihn ein nur allzu bekannter Schrei zusammenfahren lies. Allem Anschein nach ließen die Soldaten die Straße räumen, was entweder bedeutete, daß sie routinemäßig ihren Rundgang auf der Jagd nach Grabräubern machten und die bekannten Ecken durchstreiften, oder daß er grade das am Arm hielt, was die Soldaten suchten.

Ein weiterer Blick in das verweinte, mit Staub beklebte Gesicht reichte, um letzteres für wahrscheinlicher zu halten. Und da er mit dem „Kind" nichts weiter zu schaffen hatte, sah er auch keinen Grund, ihn weiter festzuhalten und lockerte den Griff. Doch der Junge setzte ein atypisches Verhalten an den Tag, denn anstatt sofort in dem Schutz der schmalen, verwinkelten Gassen des Viertels zu verschwinden, stand er wie angewurzelt da und zeigte blanke Panik.

Noch unerfahrener konnte man nicht sein und das in dem Alter! Der erste flüchtige Blick hatte Bakura bereits gezeigt, daß der Junge zwar wie einer wirkte, doch in einer anderen Situation garantiert auf die Bezeichnung „Mann" bestanden hätte. Er schätzte ihn auf 16 oder 17 Nilfluten, doch im jetzigen Verhalten konnte man die Jugendlichkeit, die er sich erhalten hatte, ohne Mühe erkennen...

Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, daß er einen wunden Punkt wieder aufreißen ließ, doch auch sein Ehrgeiz und der Drang, das Spiel mit dem Feuer wieder mal auf die Spitze zu treiben, sorgten dafür, daß er den Jungen kommentarlos mit sich in eine düstere Gasse zog, sowie um diverse weitere Ecken. Dessen Gesicht zeigte eine so große Verwirrung, daß er ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Es war schon fast grausam lustig, doch eine solche Reaktion hätte die Aufmerksamkeit definitiv auf sie beide gelenkt.

Auch so hörten die trainierten Ohren des Grabräubers nur allzu genau, daß einer der Soldaten sehr gute Augen hatte und ihnen gefolgt sein musste, was ihm nur eine Chance ließ:

den Jungen in eine andere Richtung loszuschicken, die so oder so eher tumben Soldaten abzulenken und sie in den Weiten des heruntergekommenen Viertels abzuhängen.

Hastig zog er ihn um eine Ecke und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, während er den Jungen gleichzeitig in eine Nische hinein schob.

„Warte hier, bis du die Soldaten nicht mehr hörst und sieh dann zu, daß du Land gewinnst", flüsterte Bakura ihm rau zu und verschwand dann mit einem breiten Grinsen eiligst in entgegengesetzter Richtung, dicht gefolgt von mittlerweile drei Soldaten des Pharao. Spätestens auf den Dächern würde er diese ungelenken Soldaten schon abzuhängen wissen...

Die kleine Gestalt, die vor Erschöpfung bereits zitterte, zählte innerlich unter verzweifelten Luftjapsern bis Zehn, bevor sie sich aus der Wandvertiefung löste und in die Gasse lauschte. Als der Junge sich sicher wähnte, drehte er dem Geschehenen den Rücken und suchte verwirrt das Weite.

Atemu wusste nicht mehr, wie lang er schon umher irrte... geschweige denn, iwo/i genau er sich befand! Theben war groß und er hatte sich eh nicht darum geschert, wohin er rannte. Hauptsache raus aus dem Palast und fort von dem Grauen, das ihn dort gepackt hatte.

Shimon war am späten Nachmittag an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihn, die eigene Verzweiflung eher schlecht verbergend, davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß der Pharao bei der Besichtigung der letzten Arbeiten am eigenen Grab einem hinterhältigen Anschlag zum Opfer gefallen war. Atemu hatte die erschütternde Nachricht wort- und regungslos zur Kenntnis genommen und um einen Augenblick Ruhe gebeten.

Erst als er wieder allein für sich war und das Wirbeln der Gedanken unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, hatte er realisiert, daß sein Vater tot war. Ihn völlig allein zurückließ und nie mehr da sein würde, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen. Das Sammelsurium an Gefühlen und Ängsten war einfach über ihm zusammengebrochen und er war wortwörtlich kopflos aus dem Palast geflohen und ohne Sinn und Verstand durch die Stadt geirrt.

Irgendwann – als ihm die ersten komischen Blicke auffielen – hatte er sich seiner auffälligen Kleidung und des Schmuckes entledigt, indem er sie beim erstbesten Händler gegen ein einfaches Gewand sowie einen Mantel eingetauscht hatte. Danach war er weiter ziellos umher gerannt und hatte sich so immer tiefer in den Irrwegen Thebens verfranst.

Völlig unerwartet war er dann von einigen Soldaten Mahados erspäht worden, die allem Anschein nach auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen sein mussten, und bei dem Versuch sie abzuhängen, hatte er diesen seltsamen Fremden über den Haufen gerannt. Anscheinend hatte dieser die Situation missinterpretiert und ihm bei der Flucht geholfen.

Der unerwartete Beistand war ihm im Nachhinein mehr als recht gewesen, auch wenn er sich im ersten Moment fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, als ihn die vermummte Gestalt hart am Arm packte und ihn der stechende Blick traf. Und auch wenn er beim besten Willen andere Sorgen hatte, ging ihm dieser Blick doch nicht aus den Gedanken, ebenso wenig wie die düstere, raue Stimme...

Aufgewühlt schüttelte er den Kopf und wies sich selbst ärgerlich zurecht.

Er hatte jetzt iwirklich/i andere Sorgen als einen aufregenden Wildfremden, den er in seinem Leben nicht mehr wieder sehen würde!

Seufzend sah er sich die Umgebung an, in der er sich befand, und stöhnte entsetzt auf.

Er stand augenscheinlich mitten in den Armenvierteln Thebens, also an einem Ort, wo er noch nie einen Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. Es hatte einen Vorteil, denn von diesen Leuten hatte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit niemals jemand den Pharao oder dessen Sohn wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen.

Es bedeutete aber auch, daß Atemu sich weder verhaltens- noch ortstechnisch auskannte. Und er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, welche Risiken diese Umgebung bergen konnte. Natürlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht, bewaffnet vor seinem Kummer zu flüchten. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er in den letzten Stunden praktisch gar nicht gedacht.

Und nun würde selbst der Schutz des Gottes Horus ihn nicht davor bewahren, sich zu verlaufen, in irgendwelche dubiosen Hände zu fallen oder mit Pech sogar ermordet zu werden.

Und dann sah hier auch noch alles gleich aus! Voll Wut und Verzweiflung trat er nach einem Stein und folgte unter aufkommenden Wuttränen dessen kullerndem, hüpfendem Weg – genau vor einige Paar Füße, deren Besitzer ihn allem Anschein nach schon etwas länger beobachtet hatten und ihn nun eindringlich musterten. Düstere Gesellen, deren unangenehme Gerüche er schon von seiner Position aus – immerhin diverse Armlängen - wahrnahm und mit ungutem Gefühl trat er einige Schritte zurück...

b**Das**/b war ein Fehler gewesen, das war ihm im selben Moment klar!

Schneller als er reagieren konnte, hatte ihn eine grobe Hand ungestüm am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn so ruppig nach vorn, daß er nur mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Kurz darauf wurde sein anderer Arm derart hart erfasst, daß er den schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei kaum unterdrücken konnte. Das Leinentuch, welches er um den Kopf geschlungen hatte, wurde herunter gerissen und brachte sein außergewöhnliches Haar zum Vorschein. Im Sonnenuntergang leuchteten die blonden Strähnen in einem tief goldenen Ton, während das sonst überwiegend schwarze Haupthaar eine stark dunkelrote Farbe annahm.

Von der Dreistigkeit der Männer überrumpelt, starrte Atemu den mutmaßlichen Anführer der dreiköpfigen Gruppe fassungslos an, als dieser näher kam und nach seinem Kinn griff, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Die vor Dreck starrenden, rauen Finger näherten sich der durch das Tuch bisher staubfreien hellbraunen Haut der Halsgegend... hatten nur noch wenige Zentimeter Weg zurückzulegen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen...

Angewidert zog der Prinz Ägyptens seinen Kopf zurück, wobei die Strähnen nun das ganze Gesicht freigaben und vor Verachtung blitzende, karmesinfarbene Augen ihren Gegenüber zu durchbohren schienen.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!" donnerte seine Stimme herrisch durch die Gasse. Energisch wand er sich in den stahlharten Griffen der Männer, was diese doch schwer überraschte.

„Der Junge ist überraschend kräftig", murrte einer zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, als er seinen Griff nur mit Mühe wieder festigte.

Ein widerwärtiges, kaltes Lachen durchschnitt die dicke Abendluft, als der Anführer sein Entzücken kund tat.

Die Begeisterung über einen solch prächtigen Fang schien den Kopf der Bande jegliches Risiko vergessen zu lassen.

„Eine Herausforderung ist mir eh lieber", grinste er boshaft und streckte erneut seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus, den er diesen Abend aufgespürt hatte. iWirklich ein schönes Exemplar.../i dachte er bei sich und stellte sich schon bildhaft vor, was noch alles folgen mochte. Die Nacht war jung...

„Was für ein Zufall", erklang eine dunkle, unterkühlt amüsierte Stimme aus den Schatten und ließ dadurch die gesamte Situation scheinbar erstarren.

Der Führer der Gruppe fixierte das Dunkel hinter den Männern und deren Fang angespannt und schien innerlich vor Zorn zu beben, weil man offenbar danach trachtete, ihm seinen abendlichen Spaß zu verderben.

„Was willst du! Kümmre dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!"

Atemu hörte hinter sich ein heiser wirkendes Lachen und fast schon lässige, schlendernde Schritte und kurz darauf trat die Gestalt, die gesprochen haben musste in sein Blickfeld. Ein weiter, roter Mantel und ein beigefarbenes Leinen waren im Grunde alles, was man sah, doch er erkannte ihn sofort. Es war nun das zweite Mal, daß dieser Fremde ihn ungefragt rettete.

/Ob die Götter ihn mir immer wieder über den Weg laufen lassen/ fragte er in sich hinein. So etwas konnte doch kein Zufall mehr sein!

Die vermummte Gestalt griff mit einer Hand nach dem Tuch um seinen Kopf und löste es mit einem Ruck. Zum Vorschein kam schulterlanges, grauweißes Haar in das sich sofort der Wind verfing und es noch wüster erscheinen ließ als es schon war. Die Lichtverhältnisse ließen sein Gesicht völlig im Schatten versinken... bis auf das kalte Lächeln, das den Mund zierte.

„Ihr steht vor i_meinem_/i Haus, es i_ist_/i also meine Angelegenheit..."

In dieser simplen, völlig beiläufigen Aussage lag eine offene Drohung, die der Anführer geflissentlich ignorierte, sich vor dem Störfaktor aufbaute und ihm ein rekordverdächtiges, Ekel erzeugendes Grinsen schenkte.

„Das hier geht dich nichts an. Du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich anlegst, also halt dich da einfach raus..."

Eindeutig amüsiert drehte sich die Gestalt zur Seite und warf einen bloß flüchtigen Blick zum links stehenden der beiden Männer, die Atemu noch immer festhielten. Und somit bder/b Person, die in dem Augenblick direkt neben ihm stand! Jener schien sofort zu erstarren und sich nun eher an seinem iGefangenen/i festzuhalten als ihn an einem Fluchtversuch zu hindern. Jegliche gesunde Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht, als hätte er in den Augen des Fremden das Versprechen auf einen grausigen Tod gesehen.

„Das... das ist er! Dieser Bakura!"

Im nächsten Moment schloss der Anführer enge Bekanntschaft mit einem Dolch an seinem Hals.

„Ich habe deinem Lakaien dort schon einmal gesagt, er soll sich in meiner Gegend nie wieder blicken lassen..." Mit diesen Worten ritzte er leicht in die gespannte Haut des Halses und zog mit Genugtuung eine hauchdünne Spur aus Blut von Ohr zu Ohr.

Der Mann vor Bakura unterdrückte sein schmerzerfülltes Zittern gekonnt, bis die Klinge wieder einen kurzen Abstand von der Haut erreicht hatte. Dann taumelte er benommen zurück und presste seine rechte Hand gegen den nun blutüberströmten Hals. Aus fassungslosen Augen starrte er den weißhaarigen Mann an und deutete mit sämtlicher Mimik seinen Rückzug an. Es fehlte lediglich der letzte Anreiz...

Atemu spürte plötzlich, wie der Mann, der Bakura erkannt hatte, seinen Arm langsam losließ, dann wie in Zeitlupe auf die Knie sackte und hinten über fiel. Daraufhin nahm auch der zweite Mann reiß aus und folgte seinem Anführer, der – anders als seine „Beute" - den Wurf des Dolches sehr wohl bemerkt und längst um weitere zwei Ecken das Weite gesucht hatte.

Er brachte es nicht über sich, hinab zu sehen, doch das gequälte Röcheln am Boden sagte ihm auch so, daß die Lunge getroffen worden war. Der Besitzer der Waffe trat an den Mann heran und hockte sich – Atemu gegenüber – neben diesen. Fast ohne sein Zutun folgten Atemus Augen der Bewegung zum Boden hinab.

„Auch wenn dich meine Warnung nicht erreicht zu haben scheint, muß man dir wohl zugute halten, daß du dir meinen Namen merken konntest... Grüß Ammit von mir..."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ergriff er seine Waffe und zog sie mit einem Ruck heraus. Das Röcheln verstärkte sich und blutige Finger suchten im Sand verzweifelt nach Halt, bis sie mitten in der Bewegung unter einer hustenden, röchelnden Geräuschkulisse inne hielten.

Das blanke Entsetzen über die Gleichgültigkeit des Mannes spiegelte sich in Atemus Augen wider, doch seine Füße waren wie angewurzelt. Er wagte es nicht auch nur zu Blinzeln und Überraschung, Panik und Schock saßen zu tief, als daß er sie einfach hätte abschütteln können.

„Was machst du noch hier, Bursche?", brummte Bakura als er nach Säuberung seiner Waffe an den Kleidern des Toten wieder zu stehen kam.

Als blassblaue Augen auf aufgerissene, karmesinfarbene trafen, kehrte irgendwoher der Mut zu Atemu zurück. Und mit diesem auch die Empörung!

„Wieso hast du das getan?"

Den herausfordernden Blick des Jungen gekonnt ignorierend setzte der Angesprochene ungerührt zu einer Antwort an.

"Er hat nur gekriegt, was er verdient hat. Er hat seine Kumpane verraten, sich an einigen derer Kinder vergangen und diese ermordet..." Der Satz hatte wie beiläufig klingen sollen, doch daß hinter seiner Aussage mehr steckte als er sagte, war deutlich herauszuhören. Allerdings hatte Atemu für sowas gerade kein offenes Ohr.

„Das ist Selbstjustiz! Etwas derartiges gehört in die Hände des Pharao!"

Im nächsten Moment spürte Atemu einen Ruck und wurde am Kragen ein Stück weit in die Höhe gezogen. Dann schloss er Bekanntschaft mit einem eisig kalten, hasserfüllten Blick, der Blut hätte gefrieren lassen können.

„Der Pharao ist tot! Und ich danke den Göttern dafür, denn er war nicht gut oder gerecht! Er hat nur seiner eigenen Gier und seinen Zielen Gehör geschenkt!"

Ob nun wahr oder nicht wahr, der Zorn auf den Pharao, der in diesem Ausbruch mitschwang war von Grund auf ehrlich. Und er entwaffnete den Prinzen, denn er fühlte fast das Gleiche. Sein Zorn bezog sich allerdings darauf, daß sein Vater ihn einfach zurückließ... ganz allein und ohne Leitung... ohne jemanden, dessen Liebe und ehrlicher Zuneigung man gewiss sein konnte... In diesem Moment der Selbsterkenntnis fühlte sich Atemu seinem Gegenüber sehr ähnlich. Und darum musste er sich jetzt zusammenreißen und dafür sorgen, daß er unbeschadet wieder auf dem Boden landete!

„Die Verantwortung für solche Entscheidungen zu übernehmen ist aber zu viel für einen Sterblichen", versuchte er es auf die verständnisvolle Art. Außerdem war auch das einer seiner Gründe gewesen, zu flüchten. Er fühlte sich dieser Verantwortung nicht im geringsten gewachsen. Hatte das Gefühl nicht in der Lage zu sein, hinter den eigenen Entscheidungen stehen zu können, wie es sein Vater tagein tagaus getan hatte.

Auch wenn er die Position dieses Fremden nicht verstehen oder gar akzeptieren konnte, so war doch die Neugier und der Drang, mehr wissen zu wollen, größer. Woher kam nur diese Ansicht über den ehemaligen Pharao? Warum war dieser Mensch so unterkühlt und gleichgültig?

Mitten in seinen Gedankengängen wurde der Griff an seiner Kleidung locker und nur mit Mühe landete er auf seinen Füßen statt seines Hinterns. Die Überraschung stand ihm buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Geh nach Hause zu Deinesgleichen Kleiner. Man sieht dir sofort an, daß du nicht zum normalen Volk gehörst und langsam ist es lästig, dir versehentlich den Hals zu retten...", murrte dieser Bakura feindselig und steuerte tatsächlich eine der nächstgelegenen Türen an.

Gerade als dieser seine Handfläche an das Holz legte, das den Zugang zumindest optisch versperrte, erklang Atemus Stimme erneut.

„Ich... kann nicht nach Hause gehen..."

Zum einen, weil er den Weg nicht gefunden hätte und zum anderen weil er dort nicht wieder hin wollte. Zurück zu den Erinnerungen an seinen Vater... oder seine Mutter... oder Geschwister und Freunde... Sie alle waren nach und nach gestorben... bei Anschlägen, Unfällen oder Aufgrund von Krankheiten... hatten ihn verlassen... und der verfluchte Palast hielt ihm dies immer wieder vor Augen! Erinnerte ihn an glücklichere Zeiten, nur um ihm dann erneut etwas zu nehmen, was ihm lieb und teuer war.

Er brauchte den Abstand zu seinem bisherigen Leben, um in Ruhe über alles nachdenken zu können. Um abzuwägen, ob er der Aufgabe überhaupt gewachsen war ohne jegliche Unterstützung und Rückenstärke durch Verwandte und Freunde. Ob er mit dem Risiko leben konnte, vielleicht weitere Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wichtig waren.

Die Blutlinie mochte ihn dazu bestimmt haben, die Nachfolge anzutreten, doch er weigerte sich das einfach hinzunehmen, ohne auch nur ein wenig an der Entscheidung selbst beteiligt zu sein...

Die Aussage des Jungen hatte Bakura ebenso verwirrt, wie es das grüblerische und sture Schweigen jetzt tat. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen schien dieser partout nicht nach Hause zu wollen. Und es wirkte, als hätte er i_gute_/i Gründe... Ihn selbst ging das nichts an. Dachte er zumindest. Aber irgend etwas hielt ihn davon ab, dieses verdammte Stück Holz aufzuschieben, hinter sich wieder zufallen und den wildfremden Jungen einfach einen wildfremden Jungen sein zu lassen...

Innerlich verfluchte er sich bereits auf jede erdenkliche Art, die ihm einfiel. Trotzdem drehte er sich noch einmal herum und warf einen unschlüssigen Blick zurück... und fixierte das Paar Augen, welches schon fast flehend auf ihn gerichtet war.

Nicht als erwarte er etwas Bestimmtes von Bakura, aber er suchte nach irgendeiner Art Halt. Etwas, das ihn von Schmerz, Ratlosigkeit und blanker Verzweiflung rettete...

/Ich hatte damals auch niemanden.../ argumentierte Bakura mit sich selbst und starrte wieder stur auf das Holz vor sich. Dann entglitt ihm ein frustriertes Knurren und entschlossen wandte er sich wieder der Gestalt auf der Straße zu.

„Nun komm schon rein", murrte er in höchstem Maße unfreundlich.

Allem Anschein nach hatte der Junge damit nicht gerechnet, denn er sah recht überrascht drein, als würde der Sinn der Worte erst nach und nach einsickern. Unsicher setzte er sich schließlich in Bewegung und folgte seinem „Gastgeber" in die völlig im Dunkeln liegende Behausung.

Innerlich verfluchte Bakura sich selbst erneut für den weichen Moment, in dem er dem Hauch schlechten Gewissens nachgegeben hatte. Er war gerne allein für sich. Obendrein stellte der Bengel eine Gefahr für seine Arbeit dar. Wenn dieser bemerkte, welcher Tätigkeit sein Gastgeber nachging, konnte das üble Folgen nach sich ziehen.

Andererseits konnte er jetzt, wo die Soldaten sogar in den Armenvierteln herumstromerten wie die Bauern auf den Feldern am Nil, so oder so nicht riskieren, seine „Waren" weiterhin zu tauschen.

Vielleicht schaffte es die Gesellschaft am Ende sogar, ihm etwas von der Langeweile zu vertreiben, die nun auf ihn zu kam. Außerdem musste er sich eingestehen, daß er mehr als neugierig wurde. Warum irrte dieser Junge grade hier herum? Was hielt ihn von seinem zweifelsohne reichen und bequemen Heim fern? Und warum hatten ihn die Soldaten verfolgt?

Auch wenn er nicht vor hatte zu fragen. Er würde sich selbst nicht die Blöße geben, Interesse zu zeigen... geschweige denn selbst Fragen zu beantworten!

Ein ungemein höfliches Räuspern riss ihn aus seinem inneren Monolog.

„... nette... Behausung", kommentierte sein Gast in einem Tonfall, der klar machte, daß dieser rein gar nichts sah.

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen entzündete Bakura eine Fackel nahe am Eingang und dann eine weitere kleine, welche er dem Jungen in die Hand drückte.

„Wenn du dich hier schon einschleichst, mach dich nützlich und sorg für etwas Licht", raunte er unhöflich und deutete tiefer ins Gebäude hinein. Als er die eindeutige Empörung in den karmesinfarbenen Augen aufsteigen sah, setzte Bakura sein fiesestes Grinsen auf und trat eindeutig einen Schritt b**zu/b** nahe an sein Gegenüber heran.

„Oder willst du mir erzählen, du wüsstest nicht, wie man ein paar Fackeln anzündet?"

Der spitze Kommentar schien gereicht zu haben. Die Empörung machte eindeutigem Zorn Platz und mit zusammengepressten Lippen und hochrotem Kopf schritt der Junge an seinem Gastgeber vorbei, welcher sich nicht einmal Mühe gab, sein amüsiertes Kichern zu unterdrücken, bis er schließlich selbst nach der großen Fackel an der Wand griff und über einen schmalen Durchgang die Küche betrat.

Unzählige, unterschiedlich große Töpfe standen hier nah an den Wänden, in der Mitte befand sich eine einfache Feuerstelle und direkt neben dem Eingang befand sich ein hölzerner, hüfthoher Schrank, vollgestopft mit Dingen, die man nicht in Tonkrügen aufbewahren konnte.

Direkt davor ging Bakura in die Knie, schob eine lose Schicht Sand beiseite und legte eine große Schatulle frei, die dort halb unter dem Schrank verborgen lag. Nach einigen geschickten Handbewegungen, die den verborgenen Schließmechanismus außer Kraft setzten, ließ sie sich öffnen und nahm auch sogleich das in Empfang, was sie verbergen sollte.

Doch mehr als ein leichtes Glitzern konnte auch ein geübtes Auge nicht wahrnehmen.

Mit Schließen des Deckels griff der Mechanismus sofort und das nachhallende Klicken machte klar, daß der Verschluss etwas Besonderes sein musste. Immerhin war so etwas in ganz Ägypten nicht zu finden.

Bakura erinnerte sich noch gut an den ersten Beutezug, währenddessen er dieses Kunstwerk von einem Behälter hatte mitgehen lassen. Es war sein erster und zugleich sein letzter „Beutezug" mit seinem Vater und dessen Freunden gewesen... Und nun würde er die Rache, nach der er all die Jahre gestrebt hatte, nicht mehr bekommen, denn der Pharao war tot... und würde sicherlich genug Möglichkeiten finden, Ammit von der Waage zu springen!

Mit einem frustrierten Knurren rief er sich wieder zur Vernunft und lockerte den allzu festen Griff um die Schatulle wieder. Kurz darauf verschwand das Stück Handwerkskunst wieder in seinem Versteck und nahm Erinnerungen und Schätze mit sich in das Dunkel unter dem Sand.

Nachdem die Wut über die Erniedrigung verraucht war, schritt Atemu unsicher in der ihm fremden Umgebung voran. Überhaupt war ihm hier alles fremd. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß das normale Volk so ärmlich lebte. Und es zeigte ihm wie wenig er vom wirklichen Leben wusste. Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln riss er sich aus den Grübeleien und sah sich neugierig um.

Die Lehmwände waren kahl bis auf die Vertiefungen, in denen jeweils eine Fackel steckte, welche er bei der Gelegenheit gleich entzündete.

Das getränkte Leinen fing sofort Feuer und die unsteten, leckenden Flammen ließen den feinen Ruß zur Decke steigen, welche bereits mehr schwarz als braun war.

Im Palast wurden diese Spuren täglich entfernt... dieser Bakura schien aber anscheinend nicht allzu viel davon zu halten.

Ein kalter Windzug verstärkte Atemus Unbehaglichkeit noch zusätzlich. Überall an den Wänden standen Truhen auf denen vereinzelt Kissen lagen. Der festgetretene Boden war eben, bis auf eine Vertiefung in der Mitte, wo wohl ab und an ein Feuer brennen musste. Jetzt jedoch sah sie aus, als wäre sie seit längerem nicht genutzt worden und war frei von jeglicher Asche.

Einige weitere Blicke verrieten ihm, daß sich in einem abgeteilten Raum der Platz für die Notdurft befand und nahe zum Hinterausgang hin gab es eine recht große Schlafstelle, abgeteilt vom Hauptraum mit diversen bodenlangen, roten Tüchern. Die Stoffe selbst kannte Atemu nicht, aber sie waren hübsch anzusehen und wirkten leicht. Wie selbstverständlich steckte er die kleine Fackel kopfüber in einen kleinen Kasten voll Sand und trat näher an das Bett heran. Fasziniert griff er nach dem roten Stoff und besah sich das Ganze genauer.

Der Stoff wirkte hauchdünn und doch sehr stabil... und er war blickdicht, wie Atemu mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung feststellte. Deshalb schob er neugierig eines der Tücher beiseite und blickte auf ein recht gemütlich wirkendes Bett voll Kissen und diversen Decken.

Und auch wenn Atemu nichts über die Armenviertel wusste, so war er sich doch sicher, daß solch eine Ausstattung nicht Standart war.

Dieser Bakura bewies wirklich Erfindungsreichtum.

Ein deutliches Räuspern schreckte den Prinzen aus seiner Erkundungstour und schuldbewusst ließ er den Stoff los und trat einige Schritte vom Bett weg. Das ganze war wirklich peinlich, wo hatte er nur seine Manieren gelassen... im Palast? Vermutlich... direkt neben seinen normalen Verhaltensweisen.

Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, sich in der Gesellschaft dieses Mannes zu benehmen wie er es gewohnt war. Es war zum Haare raufen!

„Hunger?", hallte es dumpf durch den Raum und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Schimpftirade auf sich selbst, sah er Bakura wirklich an, der nun fast mitten im Raum stand, in jeder Hand eine Tonschale, die eine gefüllt mit Brot und Trockenfleisch, die andere mit verschiedenen Früchten. Allein der Geruch sprach Atemu eindeutig an und prompt übernahm auch der Magen die Antwort, für die der Kopf wohl zu lange gebraucht hatte. Ein lautes Magenknurren machte das erwartete „Ja" völlig überflüssig.

Der bezeichnende Blick, den er von seinem Gegenüber erhielt, reichte nun vollends, um ihn rot anlaufen zu lassen. Völlig in Verlegenheit gebracht verschränkte er die Hände vor seinem Bauch und wünschte sich innigst, der Boden möge sich auftun und ihn verschlingen. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er jedoch schon die Schale mit den Früchten vor der Nase und wurde mit einem eindeutigen „Hrmpf" darauf hingewiesen, daß er sich gefälligst bedienen solle.

Mit einem schweigenden Nicken ergriff er eine Feige und machte Anstalten, hineinzubeißen, als ihn ein düsterer Gedanke innehalten ließ. Was wenn die Frucht vergiftet war? Warum hatte er ihm grade die Schale mit den Früchten vor die Nase gehalten und nicht die andere? Seine Familie hatte immer besonders darauf bestanden, daß er nichts von der Tafel aß, bevor der Vorkoster nicht seine Arbeit getan hatte.

Die Verwirrung seines Gegenüber entging ihm dabei völlig, das darauffolgende bösartige Grinsen jedoch nicht, daß sich nun näherte und nichts Gutes erahnen ließ. Schließlich stand Bakura vor ihm, etwas zu nahe als daß man es als normal hätte bezeichnen können, und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, so daß er direkt in Atemus Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Weißt du, es gibt spannendere Möglichkeiten zu töten als mit Gift..." Die beängstigende Begeisterung, die in dem Satz mitschwang, ließ den Prinzen kalkweiß werden und das große Bedürfnis zu schlucken, weil der Hals mit einem Mal knochentrocken wurde, stieg ins Unermessliche.

Allerdings reagierte der Rest von ihm völlig konträr dazu. Durch den Atem an seinem Ohr hatte sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln breit gemacht und es suchte sich seinen Weg vom Nacken abwärts den Rücken hinunter, steckte den noch immer leeren Magen mit einer völlig anderen Art Kribbeln an und setzte dann über den unteren Bauchbereich seinen Weg in andere Gefilde fort. Und nicht nur der Atem... auch der Klang der Stimme hatte seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet.

Was zum Henker war nur los mit ihm? Dieser ganze Mann, wie er da stand, brachte ihn völlig aus seinem Konzept. Als würde sein neuer Bekannter unbewusst die Oberhand ergreifen... oder er zielte es darauf ab... Oder er begann langsam den Verstand zu verlieren... Ja, so klang es am logischsten!

Ziemlich rot angelaufen, aber zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung biss er hungrig in die Frucht, ließ die übrigen Gedanken erst mal Gedanken sein und schob sie weit von sich weg. Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend, vor allem, weil Atemu den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte und es nicht gewohnt war, nicht zu geregelten Zeiten das zu bekommen, wonach ihm gerade war. Vielleicht schmeckte dieses einfache Essen deshalb so gut, weil er sich schon furchtbar ausgehungert vorkam.

Während er einen Schluck Wasser aus einem der Tonbecher nahm – das angebotene Bier hatte er dankend abgelehnt – bemerkte er, daß er eingehend beäugt wurde und erwiderte den Blick fragend.

Schließlich räusperte sich sein Gegenüber.

„Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn du dich mal vorstellen würdest?"

Es schwang Einiges an Belustigung mit, woraus er schloss, daß dieses kleine Detail ihm selbst erst jetzt aufgefallen war.

„Atemu", sprudelte es pfeilschnell aus seinem Mund und im gleichen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, sich zwanghaft ohrfeigen zu müssen. Bei dem Hass auf seinen Vater, musste er ihn doch spätestens jetzt erkennen!

„Mhm", wurde die Aussage trocken kommentiert, und mit einem Schluck Bier abgerundet.

Atemu traute seinen Ohren nicht... Konnte er wirklich so viel Glück im Leben haben? War sein Name wirklich nie in der Öffentlichkeit gefallen? Oder war sein Name doch häufiger, als er immer gedacht hatte? Oder waren die Götter der Ansicht sie müssten jetzt alle zusammenarbeiten, um den vermutlich künftigen Pharao zu schützen?

„Und warum rennt eines von euch reichen Gören hier ganz alleine herum?"

Die nächste Frage... Und was sollte er darauf antworten...

„Ich musste einfach raus... mein Vater ist gestorben und von mir wird erwartet, daß ich seine Pflichten übernehme..." Sein Blick schweifte traurig ab und fixierte irgendeinen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu trauern... das Ganze ist mir über den Kopf gestiegen..."

„Bist also vor der Verantwortung geflohen", kommentierte er nüchtern, aber ohne jegliche Wertung. Als hätte er Atemu erzählt, daß auch Lehmwände verschiedene Farben haben konnten. Danach herrschte betretenes Schweigen, das Atemu nutzte, um vor sich hin zu grübeln und seine nächsten Schritte abzuwägen.

Nach dem Essen stellte Bakura schweigsam alles zusammen und trug den ganzen Kram zurück in die Küche, um ihn da zu verstauen, wo er grad Platz fand. Normalerweise hätte er den Jungen aufgefordert zu helfen, doch diese neue Parallele hatte ihn erschüttert und somit war es gar nicht so schlecht, daß sein Gast in tiefes Grübeln versunken war und er so selbst zum Denken kam.

Entweder wollten die Götter ihm einen bösen Streich spielen und all die alten Erinnerungen wieder aufreißen, oder er hatte in diesem Atemu wirklich die Chance, einen Gleichgesinnten zu finden... wenn er sich drauf einlassen würde, hieß das allerdings. Und sich einem solchen Risiko auszusetzen, wieder jemanden zu verlieren, der einem wichtig ist, zu so etwas musste man erst einmal bereit sein.

Verärgert rief er sich wieder zur Besinnung, als er die Küche wieder verließ, diesmal mit einer kleinen Öllampe in der Hand, die bereits emsig vor sich hin flackerte.

/Nun halt mal die Füße still, mein Lieber... Du kennst den Bengel überhaupt nicht und weißt auch nicht ob er überhaupt die Wahrheit sagt.../

Etwas verdrießlich drein schauend griff er nach der ersten Fackel und lies sie im Sandkübel versinken. Das gleiche tat er mit der zweiten. Dann ging er herüber zum Bett, griff wahllos eine Decke und warf sie Atemu zu, der diese Aktion mit einem bemerkenswert blöden Blick quittierte.

„Zeit zum Schlafen" antwortete er knapp und wandte sich dann zum Kopfende des Bettes, um dort in einer eingebetteten Nische in der Wand die Öllampe abzustellen.

„Und wo soll ich schlafen?" kam die prompte Frage, auf die Bakura nur gewartet hatte.

Mit dem fiesesten Grinsen, das er noch zustande brachte, sah er ihn an.

„Du kannst ja den Betthasen spielen", schlug er mit amüsiertem Blick vor und konnte sich das noch breitere Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, als sein Gast ihn mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Empörung ansah und dabei rot anlief. Der Anblick war wirklich Gold wert. Doch schließlich wurde er wieder ernst.

„Hör zu... mir ist's im Grunde egal wo du dir dein Plätzchen suchst..." Damit löste Bakura seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Jungen, pfefferte Mantel und Tunika achtlos in eine Ecke und verschwand hinter den Stoffen. Was Atemu nicht wissen konnte, war, daß die Stoffe vom Bett aus durchaus durchsichtig waren. So betrachtete Bakura eine Zeit lang, wie sein Gast bedröppelt auf dem Boden kauerte und zum Bett und immer wieder ratlos im Raum umher schaute.

Wie er da so saß, erinnerte ihn an seine erste Nacht allein im Dorf... Nachdem die entsetzliche Schreie verstummt waren... Er hätte damals seine Seele verkauft für nur einen Funken Gesellschaft... Und etwas das wärmer war als die Überreste seines Elternhauses.

„Nun hock da nicht rum und komm endlich her", schlug er schließlich einen pissigen Ton an, um seine eigene Weichheit diesem Bengel gegenüber zu überspielen.

/Der Junge trifft mich unbewusst an einem weichen Punkt... Warum nur/

Bakura wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er spürte, daß er eindeutig angestarrt wurde. Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah er zur Seite und blickte völlig unerwartet in zwei weitaufgerissene, ängstlich dreinschauende Augen, die nun mitsamt Kopf zwischen zwei Stoffbahnen hereinschauten.

„Sicher...?" Es war eindeutig dessen ungutes Gefühl aus dieser kurzen Frage herauszuhören. Die Stimme wirkte mit einem Mal brüchig und fast schon furchtsam. Er hatte dem Kleinen doch wohl nicht wirklich Angst eingejagt? Nun normalerweise war das das Ziel des Grabräubers, wenn er solch eine Taktik anschlug, dieses Mal hatte er es jedoch eher im Scherz gemeint und war eindeutig überrascht, feststellen zu müssen, daß man sein Wort für bare Münze genommen hatte.

„Das vorhin war ein Scherz... und das Bett ist ja wohl groß genug..." Bakura machte mit seinem Blick eindeutig klar, daß er eine Widerrede nicht schätzen würde und rutschte auffordernd noch etwas zur Seite. Es war wirklich mehr als genug Platz... Wenn man es genau nahm, passten noch locker vier weitere Leute mit hinein! Also mehr als genug Freiraum um niemandes Privatsphäre zu stören.

Das schien auch Atemu schließlich einzusehen, denn der ergebene Seufzer war unüberhörbar, als er einen Augenblick später ins Bett stieg. Außerdem fror er ganz eindeutig, was die Gänsehaut an dessen Armen gnadenlos herausposaunte, bevor er sich die mitgebrachte Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochzog und allem Anschein nach völlig erschöpft die Augen schloss. Der gleichmäßige Atem verriet dem Grabräuber, daß sein unerwarteter Gast bereits eingeschlafen sein musste und amüsiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er konnte nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, daß er diese Begegnung als glückliche Fügung sah. Ihm war oft langweilig, denn seine Nachbarn waren zwar gute Gesellschafter, doch wussten auch sie nur selten etwas Neues zu erzählen – ganz zu schweigen von dem nicht zu unterschätzenden Faktor von Interesse zu den gegebenen Themen.

Atemu hingegen – er bemühte sich, den erfahrenen Namen nun auch zu verwenden – barg ein ganz anderes Unterhaltungspotential. Und das nicht nur auf eine Art und Weise. Das würden interessante Tage werden, soviel stand schon mal fest... Der Junge interessierte ihn. Zwar konnte er noch nicht genau sagen warum, aber es war eindeutig. Im Grunde hatte ihn schon der erste Blickkontakt auf der Straße gebannt gehabt, doch so recht eingestehen wollte er sich das nicht. Nicht bevor er dieses wandelnde Rätsel aufgeschlüsselt hatte. Mit einiger Kraftaufwendung unterdrückte er ein hartnäckiges Gähnen und sank nun selbst in das Reich der Träume.

Grübelnd saß Atemu im Hinterhof der zusammenliegenden Häuser. Bakura war - wie so oft – unterwegs und ging seinen Interessen nach, über die er bisher nicht geredet hatte. Und er selbst hatte nicht vor, diesen danach zu fragen. Es stand ihm nicht zu, in den Tätigkeiten des anderen herumzuschnüffeln, wenn dieser nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Darum nahm er einfach das an, was sein Gastgeber ihm an Gesprächen, Informationen und Aufmerksamkeit gab und genoss die Zeit, die er hier verbrachte.

Die Nachbarn nahmen ihn als selbstverständlich hin, ja waren sogar zunehmend erfreut, ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue zu sehen. Es sah ganz danach aus, als führte Atemus „Retter in der Not" ein ziemlich abgeschiedenes Einsiedlerleben inmitten dieses überbesiedelten Viertels von Theben, obwohl die Leute ihn hier mochten und achteten.

Vor allem diese eine Frau von gegenüber mit den 5 ½ Kindern – sie war hochschwanger – hatte Atemu in ihr Herz geschlossen. Wohl auch, weil er wissbegierig alles Alltägliche in sich aufnahm, sogar beim Kochen zur Hand ging, da es ihn interessierte und obendrein mit den Kindern wunderbar zurecht kam. Mit einer triefenden Selbstironie stellte er fest, daß ihm dieses einfache Leben sehr gefiel und er sich nicht einmal daran störte Frauenarbeit zu tun. Es war einfach etwas ganz anderes, einmal selbst Hand anzulegen und nicht zu erwarten, daß alles für einen erledigt wurde.

Eine Brise voll heißer, stickiger Luft wehte unangenehm durch den Innenhof und kündigte so den baldigen Sonnenuntergang an. iW_as_/i wiederum bedeutete, daß Bakura bald von seinen heimlichen Herumtreibereien zurück sein würde. Bei dem Gedanken schlug Atemus Herz einen Schritt schneller und schien sich förmlich zu überschlagen. Er konnte diese Reaktion seines Körpers nicht wirklich zuordnen, aber es war kein ungutes Gefühl... i_Das_/i ganz sicher nicht!

Überhaupt hatte er zu diesem zunächst wortkargen, abweisenden Mann ein tiefes Zutrauen geschöpft und nur ungern dachte er daran, daß er nicht für immer bleiben konnte... Genaugenommen war dieser Gedanke die letzten Tage immer stärker hervorgetreten. Auch wenn er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, so musste sich die Trauerzeit um den Pharao nun bald dem Ende neigen... wodurch auch die Krönungszeremonie in greifbare Nähe rückte. Und er hatte sich endgültig dazu entschieden, sein Volk nicht im Stich zu lassen. Ohne Nachfolger würde das Land im Chaos versinken und auch dieses kleine versteckte Stückchen Jenseits auf Erden würde darunter zerbrechen.

In Atemus Augen eine völlig inakzeptable Entwicklung!

Allerdings wusste er noch nicht, wie er diese Entscheidung zur Sprache bringen sollte, ohne seine Beweggründe aufzudecken. Er wollte das, was er hier gewonnen hatte, um nichts in der Welt verlieren, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl. In dem Amt, das auf ihn wartete, würde er kaum Gelegenheit finden, Ausflüge in die Armenviertel zu machen...

„Wieder am Grübeln?"

Wie schon so oft jagte ihm die Kombination aus Atem und der rauen, tiefen Stimme eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper und hinterließ ein anhaltendes Kribbeln tief im Unterleib.

„Jaah...", seufzte er tief und senkte den Blick zu Boden. Der irritierte, ja sogar besorgte Ausdruck auf Bakuras Gesicht entging ihm dadurch völlig.

„Hast du dir eigentlich mal die Zeit genommen, den Nachthimmel zu betrachten?", kam die völlig unerwartete Frage von etwas weiter hinter ihm, wo bereits rüttelnde und ziehende Geräusche heranhallten.

Als Atemu sich herumdrehte sah er im mittlerweile Halbdunkel wie Bakura eine Leiter an die Wand seines Hauses lehnte.

„Was hast du vor?" Neugierig haftete sich dunkles Rot an tiefes Mattblau.

„Wir werden uns den Aufstieg von Osiris ansehen", erklang die Antwort und zu Atemus positivem Entsetzen war sie gepaart mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln! Sowas hatte er bei dem Mann noch nie gesehen. Jegliche andere Regungen waren ihm mittlerweile vertraut wie die Behausung, in der er sich seit Wochen als Gast befand, aber i_das_/i hatte er noch nicht gesehen!

Somit blieb ihm auch nichts weiter übrig, als tumb mit dem Kopf zu nicken und sich von seinem Gegenüber die Leiter hinaufschieben zu lassen. Dort angekommen stand er am Rande des Flachdaches und nahm einige Sachen entgegen, ohne die man anscheinend auf diesem Dach nicht überleben konnte. Doch als auch Bakura den Weg hinter sich hatte und nun Decke um Decke ausrollte, spürte Atemu den Zug, der hier herrschte und war für das Mitdenken des Anderen mehr als dankbar. Aber anscheinend verbrachte dieser sonst mehr Zeit hier oben als die letzten Wochen.

Gemütlich legten sich beide auf den Rücken und betrachteten das Himmelszelt intensiv. Wortlos fixierte Atemu den Himmel auf der Suche nach Osiris, der nun aus der Unterwelt wieder ins Reich Ägypten zurückkehren sollte und fand ihn auch tatsächlich. Ziemlich weit links von seinem Blickfeld schob sich das Sternenbild hinauf.

„Da ist er", deutete Atemu mit einem Flüstern in die Richtung.

„Gute Augen, Kleiner..." Innerlich seufzte der Angesprochene über den Satz. Zu Beginn hatte Bakura versteift versucht, Atemus Namen zu benutzen, doch es war bald dahin abgeschwenkt, daß er eher auf solch verniedlichende Worte zurückgriff. Nicht daß ihn das wirklich störte. Irgendwo hatte es sogar was.

Er war nie mit Kosenamen tituliert worden, sondern eher mit „mein Prinz", „mein Sohn" oder sonstigen aufgesetzten Bezeichnungen. Alles nur leere Worte, die ihn in eine Rolle pressten, die er zu spielen hatte. Doch hier nicht. Hier war er nur er selbst als Mensch. Mit all seinen Wünschen und Träumen. Auch wenn es morgen enden sollte - dann war es halt so. Doch jetzt konnte er sein wahres Ich ausleben. Keine Regeln, keine Verantwortung für andere, keine Pflichten. Jetzt zählte nur der Augenblick...

Entschlossen drehte er sich zur Seite, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah seinen Wegbegleiter der letzten Wochen, wie er entspannt mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zum Himmelszelt hinaufstarrte. Um genau zu sein nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt!

i‚... nur das Jetzt zählt...'/i fügte Atemu seine wirren Gedanken in einer Art letzten Statements zusammen, bevor er jeglichen Verstand zu Apophis hinab sandte und seinem Instinkt vertraute.

Er beugte sich hastig etwas weiter vor und berührte intuitiv die Lippen des Mannes mit seinen eigenen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, in dem sich alles und nichts abzuspielen schien. Seine Gedanken flogen wirr durch die Gegend, verrannten sich ineinander und gaben so eher unfreiwillig den Weg für ein Ganzkörperkribbeln frei, das sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste breit machte und keine Gnade kannte.

Es war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch waren es nur wenige Herzschläge gewesen, in denen ihre Lippen aufeinander geruht hatten, bevor Atemu die Unsicherheit wieder einholte und er sich – hochrot - wieder zurück zog.

„Wofür war das?" erklang Bakuras Stimme überraschend ruhig und warm.

Etwas unsicher zuckte der Prinz mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir war danach..." Er bemühte sich nicht, seine Schamesröte oder die Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Bisher war ihm die Liebe zu einer Frau nicht vergönnt gewesen und seit er hier war, wusste er nicht einmal mehr, ob es ihm danach verlangte... oder wonach überhaupt. Aber er wusste definitiv, daß seine Gefühle ehrlich waren und diesem ziehenden Instinkt war er in diesem Moment blind gefolgt...

Leicht beunruhigt beobachtete er, wie Bakura sich ebenfalls auflehnte und so seine Haltung imitierte. Und der eindeutige Blick, der ihm geschenkt wurde, schaffte es anscheinend, sein Magenkribbeln auf das Vierfache ansteigen zu lassen. So voll Gefühl und wilder Begierde hatte er diese Augen noch nie gesehen. Sonst so stumpf schienen sie jetzt mit Begeisterung zu glühen und den Nachthimmel widerzuspiegeln.

Seine Hand wanderte zu Atemus Haaren, griff sachte in diese hinein und zog dessen Kopf direkt neben seinen.

„Mir ist auch nach etwas...", hauchte er schließlich für seine Verhältnisse fast schon zu sanft in die kühle Nachtluft.

Das nächste, was Atemu bemerkte, war, wie er mit sanfter Kraft zu Boden gedrückt und sein Kuss erwidert wurde. Dieser und noch vieles mehr...

„Und du bist dir sicher?"

Bakura stellte diese Frage nun wohl zum fünfzigsten Mal und wie auch die anderen 49 Male davor nickte Atemu mit stoischer Miene und entlockte so dem Grabräuber ein tiefes Seufzen. Auch wenn er der Entscheidung seines jüngeren Weggefährten nicht im geringsten zustimmen mochte, so war es doch bseine/b Wahl und die hatte er zu akzeptieren.

Und Atemu hatte sich entschieden, seine ihm vorbestimmte Aufgabe anzutreten. Bakura hatte keinen Schimmer, wovon der Kleine geredet hatte und es war ihm gleich, denn auch wenn er es verstanden hätte, so hätte es dennoch bedeutet, daß er ihn gehen lassen musste.

Und so waren sie nun auf dem Weg zu einem Punkt, an dem sich Atemu auskannte und den Heimweg alleine fand. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er nicht gewollt, daß er dorthin begleitet wurde.

Und Bakura war kein Narr. Er wusste ebenso gut wie Atemu, daß dieser Abschied sie vermutlich auf immer trennen würde. Mit Sicherheit aber für eine geraume Zeit. Also war dieser Wegpunkt so gut wie jeder andere... Und er kam nicht auf dumme Gedanken, spontane Besuche in dessen Wohngegend auszuführen und sich so ins Licht der Aufmerksamkeit zu rücken. Auch wenn er gut war, so war er doch den Soldaten nicht unbekannt und in einer reichen Gegend war die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, auf diese Bande besserer Söldner zu treffen.

i‚Verstand muß immer über Gefühl siegen, Bakura... Vergiss das nicht!'/i, wies er sich selbst zur Ordnung und drehte sich, nun zum 51sten Mal zu seinem Begleiter herum. Dabei blieb sein Blick jedoch an einem Mädchen nahe eines Gewürzstandes haften, daß Atemu mit großen, unschuldig und unsicher blickenden Kulleraugen betrachtete und schließlich zu strahlen begann.

„Ouji-sama!" dröhnte eine piepsige Stimme über den ganzen Weg und ließ Atemu mitten im Schritt erstarren. Nur zögerlich sah er zuerst zu Bakura, dann zu dem Mädchen, daß sich nun herum drehte und mit energischen Gesten an einem weißen Umhang vor sich zu zupfen begann, dessen Besitzer noch tief im Gespräch mit dem Standbesitzer versunken war.

Als sich nun dieser auch dem ungleichen Paar gegenüber zuwand und ihnen ebenso entgeistert entgegen sah, machte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in Bakuras Magengegend breit... der Verstand weigerte sich noch, die Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen, doch sein Instinkt hatte die Situation längst erfasst.

Er war dem Sohn seines ärgsten Widersachers auf den Leim gegangen! Hatte ihm mehrfach das Leben gerettet und – was noch viel schwerer wog – ihm etwas geschenkt, was seit dem Tod seiner Familie niemand mehr aus ihm hatte hervorlocken können!

Eiskalter Zorn überfiel ihn, griff nach seinem Innersten und übernahm souverän die Vorherrschaft - und nach dem Entsetzen auf Atemus Gesicht, war es auch leicht zu erkennen, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Fast ohne sein zutun entkam seiner Kehle ein düsteres Lachen.

„Du bist also der zukünftige Pharao... Der Sohn desjenigen, der mein ganzes Dorf für seine eigennützigen Ziele auf dem Gewissen hat. Welch Ironie des Schicksals...", flüsterte er ihm in einem belustigten Tonfall zu, der schon nah an Wahnsinn heran reichte. Dann packte er Atemu grob am Kragen und zog ihn so dicht zu sich heran, daß sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.

„Du hast gut gespielt", raunte Bakura ihm zu, eiskalter Hass in den Augen. „Doch das wird dich teuer zu stehen kommen... Du wirst für die Vergehen deines Vaters büßen... das schwöre ich bei meinen Ahnen!"

Ein harter Stoß ließ Atemu benommen zurücktaumeln und zu Boden gehen, den Blick voll Schmerz und Trauer und unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Bakura sah kalt darüber hinweg, wusste er doch nun, daß er die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt worden war. Ein abgekartetes Spiel, um auch noch den letzten, seines Dorfes zur Hölle zu schicken. Doch er würde sie alle rächen... und wenn es seine Seele kosten würde!

In diesem Moment hallte ein herrischer Ton über den Platz und rief zwei weitere Soldaten auf den Plan, die Bakura bislang nicht bemerkt hatte. iEine Falle/i Seine Rache würde noch ein wenig warten müssen! Wenn dann wollte er genussvoll zusehen, wie der Junge unter ihr litt.

„Wir sehen uns wieder... Pharao..."

Er legte alles an momentanen Gefühlen in diesen Satz. All den Zorn, die Enttäuschung, den Schmerz. Mit einem letzten verabscheuenden Blick zog er sich noch grade rechtzeitig zurück, um den Soldaten und dessen Befehlshaber zu entkommen. Wendig schlüpfte er durch die Menschengrüppchen und verschwand schließlich in den Schatten zwischen den Häusern.

„Ouji-sama! Wer war das?" Das Mädchen kniete sich neben den Prinzen und half ihm auf. Direkt daneben kam ein entrüsteter Heerführer zum Stehen, der den Soldaten noch nachrief, daß sie erst zurück zu kommen bräuchten, wenn sie diesen Kerl in Ketten gelegt hätten..

Noch immer benommen starrte Atemu die beiden Gestalten vor sich an.

„Mana? Mahado? Was macht ihr hier?" Er warf beim jeweiligen Namen einen überraschten Blick zu seinen Bekannten, der – wenn man darauf achten wollte – jegliches Leid durchscheinen ließ, das ihn von Kummer bis hin zu Schuldgefühlen plagte und sich hinter der angelernten Fassade des Prinzen zu verbergen suchte.

„Wir suchen dich seit 70 Tagen! Dein Onkel ist schon drauf und dran dich für tot zu erklären und sämtliche offiziellen Suchtrupps wurden vor Wochen als erfolglos erklärt!"

Fassungslos vor Freude schloss nun auch Mahado den Prinzen in die Arme und hob ihn leicht in die Höhe, nur um ihn sofort wieder abzusetzen und sich für sein Ungestüm mehrfach zu entschuldigen. Mana hingegen sah die Handlung ihres Lehrmeisters wohl als Aufforderung und presste sich auch freudig an ihren Prinzen. Mahados Zurechtweisung folgte auch auf dem Fuße...

Atemu – anders als der Rest der Menschen um ihn herum - ignorierte das weitere Geschehen.

Unglücklich sah er zu der Stelle, wo Bakura verschwunden war. Er konnte beinahe spüren, daß dessen anklagener Blick noch immer auf ihm ruhte.

Eiskalt. Fixierend. Und matt ohne jeglichen Glanz, wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte...

Wie dieser Mann war sein persönlicher Traum dort in den Schatten verschwunden. Ein Leben ohne zu große Verantwortung, ohne höfliche Floskeln, einfach nur glücklich zu sein und den Tag zu genießen... Aber diese Träumerei war vorbei... Seine eigenen Wünsche hatten zurückzustehen... Genau wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Und es würde Zeit seines Lebens so bleiben...

Das Schicksal hatte sie beide zusammengeführt, auf das sie zu Feinden würden. Auch wenn beide es in ihrem Innersten nicht wollten - oder zumindest nicht wahr haben wollten.

Entschlossenheit kehrte in Atemus Blick zurück und mit dieser auch der Trotz gegen das, was angeblich unumgänglich war. er weigerte sich diese Situation anzuerkennen! ER wollte sie nicht... Diese Feindschaft... Und er würde einen anderen Weg finden!

Irgendwie...

Irgendwann...

„Ja Bakura... wir sehen uns wieder..."

* * *

So... dies ist nun das Ende des One Shots. Zunächst sollte das Ende ganz durch gehen und sich direkt an die Ägyptenstaffel anschließen, aber ich denke, dieses Ende ist passender. 

Hier möchte ich noch einmal erwähnen, daß ich von diesem Bereich nur die Infos aus der Serie habe. Unterschiede zum Manga wird es also geben, schätze ich mal... Und sobald der Manga hier fertig veröffentlicht ist, werde ich den Plot vermutlich hassen bei meinem Perfektionismus -.-

Aber zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich doch schon stolz, dieses Pairing überhaupt hingekriegt zu haben, wo ich selber immer meinte, daß die zwei so absolut niemals zusammen kommen würden '

Hier nomma danke an die WB-Starterin. Durch den WB bin ich überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen, die Herausforderung des Pairings anzunehmen und am Ende sogar Gefallen dran zu finden. '

Hoffe ihr hattet Spaß an meiner FF. Hinterlasst mir doch Kommis, wenn ihrs lest. Ich mag zwar richtige Meinungen und auch kritische Anhaltspunkte, aber wenn euch sonst nix einfällt, freu ich mich auch über ein „Toll"


End file.
